Hellraiser: Herencia Maldita
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Cansado del Infierno y hastiado de su existencia en él, Pinhead decide abandonar su puesto de guardián y sacerdote de Leviathan. Pero para poderlo hacer y regresar a la Tierra como Elliot Spencer, antes necesita encontrar un reemplazo adecuado para su puesto. ¡Conoce al nuevo Pinhead!


**HELLRAISER: HERENCIA MALDITA**

Escrito por Federico H. Bravo

 **1**

 **HASTIO**

 **El Infierno.**

 **En los sombríos dominios de Leviathan.**

Pinhead observaba en silencio la horrible tortura a la que era sometido el condenado, otra víctima incauta que luego de resolver el enigma de la Configuración del Lamento –la caja-puzzle–, había pagado cara su hazaña en cuerpo y alma. Justamente en ese mismo instante, cientos de horribles cadenas terminadas en ganchos se cebaban con él, tirando y desgarrando piel y carne, convirtiendo al hombre en un amasijo carmesí, similar a una media res colgada.

Durante todo el proceso, el sujeto no había parado de gritar. Y nunca lo haría; una de las virtudes sobrenaturales de aquel reino de pesadilla que Pinhead y sus hermanos cenobitas habitaban era que los condenados vivían allí en perpetua agonía. Nadie podía morir, de modo que no existía escape alguno.

La tortura era eterna.

El hombre gritaba y aullaba, cada vez con más fuerza, mientras ganchos con cadenas volvían a hundirse y perforar su carne una y otra vez. Pinhead permaneció mudo, contemplando el sangriento espectáculo hasta que ya no pudo resistirlo más. El cansancio, el hastío y el aburrimiento, sumados a la desesperación, invadieron su alma. Sin poderse contener, alzó la voz y dijo una sola palabra:

-¡Basta!

De inmediato, la tortura cesó. Las cadenas desaparecieron y el condenado cayó al piso, convertido en un amasijo descarnado y sanguinolento, todavía vivo.

El cenobita le dio la espalda y se marchó, ignorando sus constantes lloros y lamentos. De hecho, por primera vez en años, ignoró también el resto de quejidos, llantos y alaridos que espantosamente llenaban el Laberinto, expresiones de angustia y de dolor, mantra habitual del Infierno.

Pinhead ignoró todo aquello y se retiró a sus aposentos, a su cámara privada, donde se encerró voluntariamente durante mucho tiempo…

Al volver a salir, lo hizo decidido y con una sola cosa en mente: _renunciar a su puesto._

* * *

 **2**

 **INTERCAMBIO**

Su nombre era Angelique, Princesa del Dolor.

Era una atractiva cenobita –dentro de los retorcidos parámetros y cánones estéticos de los demonios del Infierno– vestida con ropa de cuero y la piel pelada de su cráneo abierta de par en par, mostrando el hueso sangriento que había debajo.

Era la hija predilecta de Leviathan, deidad suprema de aquella región estigia y tenía el curioso honor de haber sido la primera criatura maldita creada de su estirpe.

Para los condenados y sus torturadores, Angelique era lo que para los hombres y mujeres fue en su momento Eva. Con ella se iniciaba la dinastía sangrienta de servidores de Leviathan. Las leyendas afirmaban que, también con ella, terminaría…

Pero Angelique estaba lejos de ser la protagonista de este drama. De hecho, el protagonista acudió a ella directamente y lo hizo por una razón: _anunciarle su irrevocable decisión._

-¿Por qué? – fue la única pregunta que Angelique le formuló a Pinhead, luego de escucharlo. El cenobita la miró, con sus ojos profundos y cavernosos desde un rostro pálido, surcado por líneas y del que emergían clavos incrustados en él.

-¿Por qué? – repitió, con su voz gruesa. Suspiró – Hastío. Cansancio. Aburrimiento. Tedio… ¿Alguna de estas razones son válidas para ti, princesa?

-De todos nosotros, tú has sido el sirviente más aplicado de nuestro Padre – terció Angelique. Al contrario que Pinhead, su voz era sutil, suave como la seda. Casi seductora, a su modo – Leviathan te reconoce como su Sumo Pontífice. Has sido el sacerdote y guardián más digno de estas regiones… y ahora, vienes y me dices que te quieres ir. Que quieres abandonarlo todo y regresar a tu mundo de origen. Y cuando te pregunto la razón, esgrimes el tedio y el hastío de tus funciones – hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño – Así no son las cosas y tú bien lo sabes – Angelique le puso una mano en el hombro, con cierta firmeza – Cuando resolviste el enigma de la caja y llegaste aquí, nos entregaste tu alma y tu carne. Eres nuestro para siempre.

Pinhead retrocedió, soltándose de ella. La miró gravemente.

-He servido al Infierno y he disfrutado de sus placeres, sí, es verdad – admitió – pero ya no. Ya no siento más anhelo, más deseo que no sea liberarme de mi cargo. Deben dejarme partir. Vine voluntariamente aquí y deseo irme de la misma manera. Recuerda: _fue el deseo, el anhelo, lo que movió mis dedos y me impulsó a resolver el enigma de la caja._

Angelique no dijo nada. Simplemente lo observó. En ese momento un feroz sonido, como el de una trompeta colosal, sonó por todo el Laberinto estremeciendo sus paredes. Era la voz de Leviathan; la deidad hablaba y su hija escuchaba.

Angelique cerró los ojos y asintió. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, comunicó el mensaje:

-Nuestro dios concede tu pedido – le informó a Pinhead – Puedes irte y volver a la Tierra… pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál es?

-Alguien tiene que ocupar tú puesto – Angelique se cruzó de brazos, seria – Leviathan reclama un intercambio justo: _tu alma por otra._

-Entiendo…

-No puede ser _cualquier_ alma – recalcó la cenobita, con énfasis – Tiene que ser _similar_ a la tuya. Tus mismos deseos, anhelos, apetitos…

Pinhead esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo comprendo – dijo – No se preocupen. Tengo al candidato perfecto.

* * *

 **3**

 **EL DESCENDIENTE**

 **Los Ángeles. California.**

 **Beverly Hills.**

Paul Merchant abrió los ojos, con resaca. Observó detenidamente a su alrededor, a la habitación. El dormitorio estaba hecho un desastre; no podía ser de otra manera. Generalmente, todas las fiestas locas que organizaba en su mansión acababan así. La noche previa todo era diversión, lujuria y descontrol, solo que esta vez la cosa parecía haberse excedido un poco más de lo permitido. Tenía mucha suerte de ser quien era y poseer la fortuna que tenía. Con eso, usualmente le bastaba y le sobraba para mantener a raya –y lo más fundamental, contenta– a la policía de Los Ángeles, consiguiendo que no lo molestaran e hicieran la vista gorda y los oídos sordos a su vida cargada de vicios y excesos.

Era, en toda regla, un tipo afortunado.

Paul no lo sabía, pero la riqueza que tenía se la debía a ciertos acuerdos, pactos y servicios que un antepasado suyo había prestado a poderes sobrenaturales infernales.

Concretamente hablando, Paul era descendiente directo del francés nigromante que inventó la caja, Phillip Lemarchand.

Lemarchand, un mediocre creador de pájaros cantores mecánicos no vio la gloria sino hasta inventar la Configuración del Lamento, un acertijo que una vez resuelto, abría directamente las puertas del Infierno. A través de ese medio, Leviathan pudo colarse en nuestro mundo y exigir las almas que requería, para saciar su inenarrable apetito por el dolor y el sufrimiento. A cambio de esas almas, la deidad concedió a Lemarchand fama y riquezas terrenales sin límite, las que el francés utilizó para expandir los medios en los que los sirvientes de Leviathan podrían cruzar a nuestra realidad y recolectar las almas que su dios necesitaba.

Contrario a lo que se creía, no había en el mundo una sola Configuración del Lamento.

Phillip se encargó de que las cajas-puzzle fueran varias. Eso sí: _todas, con el consabido resultado al ser resuelto el enigma._ De modo que, de esa manera, Lemarchand contribuyó con el Infierno. Y murió, rico y poderoso, casi a los ochenta años.

Sus descendientes pronto se desentendieron del tema. Su hijo –conocedor de las perversiones, trasgresiones y brujerías de su padre– no continuó con su legado y se enfocó en dos objetivos bien concretos: seguir aumentando la fortuna familiar y enterrar en el pasado y la ignorancia el pacto diabólico que lo había iniciado todo.

Con el correr de los tiempos, la dinastía Lemarchand olvidó su turbio origen y se convirtió en, simplemente, una familia rica más. Y luego, abandonaron Europa y vinieron a América y su apellido sufrió una ligera mutación, un cambio lógico. De _"Lemarchand"_ pasaron a _"Merchant"_.

Paul era el actual descendiente de la familia. Tenía 35 años de edad, era bien parecido y ya estaba cansado del mundo, hastiado.

Acostumbrado a obtener siempre lo que quería desde pequeño, Paul había crecido como un consentido, que en cuanto tuvo la edad legal y pudo hacerse cargo del comando de las empresas familiares, no dudó en utilizar todos sus recursos para malgastarlos en un sinfín de placeres hedonistas. Bebidas, viajes, mujeres, drogas, crimen, actividades ilegales, droga de nuevo, mujeres otra vez y así, en un interminable circulo vicioso de corrupción.

La juventud se pasó volando. La adolescencia –salvaje, rebelde y con mucho dinero encima– acabó hace rato, pero para Paul la búsqueda del placer continuó. Continuó y continuó, llevándolo a explorar nuevas alternativas, nuevos caminos, nuevos rumbos que antes no tomara, ya sea por negación voluntaria o por omisión.

Pero todo en este mundo tiene un límite. Al comenzar la treintena, un agotado Paul Merchant ya había vivido todo lo que podía vivir y experimentado todo lo que podía… y estaba harto.

Por supuesto no de su vida desinhibida de lujos y de placeres hedonistas, sino de la falta de nuevos estímulos.

Paul Merchant sufría del mismo mal que aquejara a cierto rey famoso de la antigüedad, de quien se dice que lloró a lágrima tendida cuando, luego de conquistar al mundo, comprendió que ya no había nuevos territorios que dominar.

-Esto no pude seguir así – se dijo un momento después, parado frente a un amplio ventanal con una panorámica visión de Beverly Hills y sus mansiones. Allá a lo lejos se alzaban los rascacielos de Los Ángeles hacia el cielo del amanecer – Esto no puede ser todo lo que hay. Debe haber algo más…

-¿Paul? – lo llamó una voz femenina a su espalda. Deliberadamente, la ignoró. Vestido con una bata de seda roja –seda importada directamente de China– Merchant se sirvió un vaso de whisky y se encendió un cigarrillo, fumando y bebiendo alternativamente – ¿Paul? ¿Cariño? – volvió la voz femenina a la carga – ¿Estás bien?

Molesto, Merchant se volvió hacia ella. Una rubia de cuerpo escultural, apenas tapado por una sabana enrollada, lo contemplaba con ojos soñolientos. Era, sin lugar a dudas, la compañera sexual ocasional de la noche. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí… Nicole. Modelo, 21 años. Y si Paul no recordaba mal, en la cama allá en el dormitorio, yacían todavía Mara –23, brasileña, piel oscura. Fogosa y desinhibida en los juegos amatorios– y Robert –de 26, actor, bisexual, un encanto juvenil de físico bien torneado. Un chico con talento, con un gran futuro por delante en su rubro artístico, sin duda–.

Todos ellos, al igual que Nicole, habían sido parte de la parrandesca diversión nocturna en su mansión. Por supuesto, había habido más gente, pero era evidente que se marcharon temprano, despreocupándose por la mugre y los daños ocasionados a la casa. Total, Paul pagaba todo, que _"pasta"_ era lo que menos le faltaba.

Esos eran sus amigos. Una banda de parásitos y adulones. Juerguistas y hedonistas que vivían a costilla de su dinero y de su ansia por apetitos físicos nuevos y desmedidos. Nada más.

-¿Paul? – Nicole volvió a hablar. Merchant se hartó. Arrojó el vaso de whisky contra una pared, haciéndolo añicos y luego buscó su pistola. Un arma muy hermosa, que había costado lo suyo, sin lugar a dudas. Siempre la llevaba cargada.

Al verlo con la pistola, a Nicole le entró pánico. Echó la sabana al piso y salió corriendo a los gritos hacia el dormitorio, para despertar al resto de sus amigos. No llegó a entrar en el cuarto: la bala asesina le perforó el pulmón por detrás y acabó con su vida.

Cuando Paul entró en el dormitorio, Mara y Robert saltaban de la cama, aturdidos y asombrados. Sin mediar palabra, Merchant los mató a ambos, dejando sus cadáveres allí tendidos, entre los charcos rojos de su propia sangre.

Acto seguido de cometer los homicidios, volvió al living de la casa y tomó asiento en un sofá, contemplando el amanecer por la ventana. Fumó despacio su cigarrillo hasta acabárselo y luego observó su arma. Vaciló sólo un instante antes de ponérsela en la sien y jalar el gatillo.

La bala nunca llegó a salir de su sitio.

El tiempo en el mundo terrenal se había detenido.

La luz del amanecer se fue, reemplazada por una triste penumbra.

Intrigado, Paul observó un objeto que antes no estaba allí, colocado enfrente suyo sobre una mesita para tomar café. Una pequeña caja laqueada, de pulidas superficies broncíneas llenas de arabescos indescifrables.

Con cierto estupor, tomó la caja y pronto sus dedos se movieron sobre ella, como poseídos y con vida propia, desentrañando el enigma.

El anhelo, el deseo, todo eso volvió a él. Comprendió en ese fugaz instante que la caja era su pasaporte a un mundo más allá de la mediocridad y que estaba destinada a él, ligada a él, por una curiosa y desconocida línea de sangre.

Al acabar su trabajo, la Configuración del Lamento se abrió.

Cadenas y ganchos emergieron de su interior y se clavaron en su carne. Paul gritó y su alarido se vio prolongado y perdido en la vasta dimensión infernal a la que fue transportado. Un lugar tétrico y tenebroso donde un sujeto vestido con un traje de cuero negro y la cabeza calva llena de clavos incrustados le esperaba, con una sonrisa sardónica en los labios…

* * *

 **4**

 **RESURRECCIÓN**

 **Medio Oriente.**

 **Cierto tiempo después…**

El turista inglés estaba cansado de Medio Oriente. No soportaba el clima extremadamente caluroso del país polvoriento en el que se encontraba. Sin embargo, se obligó a recordar por qué estaba allí –el motivo de su misión– y se consoló sabiendo que pronto estaría volviendo a su Inglaterra natal, a su vida habitual.

El árabe no lo hizo esperar demasiado en su vieja tienda llena de alfombras, baratijas y demás antigüedades excéntricas. Volvió pronto con aquella hermosura, aquella caja laqueada y broncínea tan llamativa. El turista pagó la suma monetaria acordada y se marchó con el objeto en sus manos…

Ya en su hotel, dispuso todo para la invocación. Cerró las persianas y encendió varias velas, disponiéndolas en la forma de un cuadrado a su alrededor. Se despojó de toda su ropa y desnudo, comenzó a manipular la caja, moviendo sus piezas una por una, hasta resolver el acertijo.

Se produjo una vibración en el aire. Las llamas de las velas se agitaron y un chisporroteo azul recorrió la caja. Le siguió la voz de Pinhead, surgiendo de su interior:

-Henry… - dijo.

-Maestro – el turista inglés asintió, extasiado – Heme aquí, como pediste.

-Has conseguido la caja, finalmente…

-Costó localizar esta, mi señor – admitió Henry – Pero valió la pena. Es la misma caja de Lemarchand que usaste cuando penetraste por primera vez en el Infierno.1

-Sí… puedo sentirlo – Pinhead suspiró – Has cumplido con éxito tu misión, Henry, mi fiel servidor. Sin duda, mereces una recompensa…

-Maestro… no soy digno.

-Oh, pero lo eres, Henry. Gracias a ti, no sólo vuelvo a tener mi caja de Lemarchand original, sino que también, mi pase de acceso libre para regresar a la Tierra…

La parte superior de la Configuración del Lamento que Henry sostenía entre sus manos se abrió. Una sola cadena con garfios en su punta salió despedida de su interior y se incrustó en el rostro del incauto hombre, perforando la piel y la carne y tirando de ella con fuerza… muchísima fuerza.

-He aquí tu premio por tan excelente servicio: _una muerte terriblemente dolorosa._ Pero necesaria, ya que necesito recuperar mi humanidad perdida y esta es la única forma de hacerlo.

Henry se desplomó en el piso. La cadena le arrancó la carne del cuerpo de un tirón en una explosión sanguinolenta. Acto seguido la caja la absorbió con voracidad, se produjo otro chisporroteo eléctrico y una figura comenzó a tomar forma y sustancia, mientras se regeneraba velozmente, surgiendo de ella…

Cuando el proceso culminó, otro hombre se erguía de pie en la habitación, desnudo y cubierto de sangre. Un hombre que abrió los ojos y boqueó, respirando aire con violencia hasta llenarse los pulmones recientemente restaurados de oxígeno.

Un hombre que había sido Pinhead por muchos años, pero que ahora recuperaba su humanidad y su libertad.

Un hombre llamado Elliot Spencer.

* * *

 **EPILOGO**

 **EL NUEVO SEÑOR DEL INFIERNO**

La policía de Los Ángeles acordonó la mansión de Beverly Hills y sus detectives y médicos forenses revisaron a gusto y placer la escena del crimen. Hallaron tres cuerpos en total: dos mujeres y un hombre. Ambos muertos a balazos, a quemarropa.

De Paul Merchant no había ni rastros. Parecía habérselo tragado la tierra.

Uno de los detectives encargados del caso reparó en la pequeña caja colocada sobre una mesita. Sin duda, una antigüedad de mucho valor, juzgó. Decidió llevársela. No era este un acto noble ni legal por parte de un agente de la Ley, pero sucedía que este policía era corrupto y vicioso hasta la medula, a espaldas de sus compañeros. Obtenía réditos y beneficios extras con el tráfico de drogas y el proxenetismo.

El detective estaba al tanto de los sucios manejos del empresario desaparecido, pero creía en la frase aquella que decía: _"Ladrón que roba a ladrón…"_ y lo que seguía. De modo que no vio a mal tomar la caja para sí mismo y pensar que, tal vez, podría hacerse unos buenos pavos con ella en el mercado negro de objetos antiguos.

Pero la curiosidad pudo más y esa misma noche, en la privacidad de su apartamento, se halló intentando descifrar frenéticamente el enigma del puzzle. Lo consiguió y una vez más las puertas del Infierno se abrieron de par en par, mostrando todo su horror en su máximo esplendor a la nueva víctima…

Pero no todo era igual. Algo había cambiado totalmente.

No hubo ganchos ni cadenas que arrastraran al detective. Sí un torbellino de fuego, que apareció y lo absorbió, transportándolo –e incinerando su carne en el proceso– hasta un páramo infinito, de dimensiones colosales, donde yacían millones y millones de almas condenadas retorciéndose en agonía. Un páramo que reemplazaba al viejo Laberinto de antaño y que era presidido por una figura parada sobre una plataforma elevada. Una figura cuyo cuerpo exhibía su torso desnudo cosido y flagelado, y una cabeza afeitada y llena de clavos incrustados sin simetría alguna.

Alguna vez, había sido llamado Paul Merchant, descendiente directo de Phillip Lemarchand, el creador de la caja. Todo eso había quedado en el olvido…

Ahora su nombre era PINHEAD, maestro del dolor y nuevo señor del Infierno. Y su reinado acababa de comenzar.

Habló, y estás fueron sus palabras:

 _-Bienvenidos al Infierno._

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR**

Sin duda, al lector fan de Hellraiser le llamará la atención que esta historia tenga ciertos paralelos con la actual serie de comics que se publica en los USA, donde Pinhead abandona el Infierno y vuelve a ser Elliot Spencer. Afortunadamente –espero– esta será _la única_ similitud entre estas historias, ya que pretendo –al menos, eso espero– ahondar por cuenta propia en la mitología de Hellraiser a mi modo, con el mismo Elliot de protagonista. El proyecto todavía está en pañales, así que de momento, solo tienen esta historia donde sale un viejo Pinhead de escena y entra uno nuevo.

Respecto a Phillip Lemarchand –el creador de la caja-puzzle– he decidido utilizar una versión más aproximada a la original pergeñada por Clive Barker que a la cinematográfica de la cuarta película de la saga. El descendiente de Lemarchand tiene el mismo nombre que un personaje de la cuarta película solo como homenaje, así como la aparición de Angelique en esta historia también lo es.

El final del relato merece una explicación aparte. La descripción del nuevo Infierno y del nuevo Pinhead no son invenciones mías. Están tomadas del tráiler de uno de los tantos fallidos proyecto de _remake_ de la saga. El proyecto iba a tener el tentativo título de _"Hellraiser: Orígenes"_ , dándonos a entender que se nos contaría la génesis del universo cenobita –quizás– y de Pinhead. Todo el asunto se cayó en pre-producción y actualmente la encarnación cinematográfica de la saga sigue en el limbo, a la espera de una pronta resurrección.

De momento, las ideas desechadas por otros bien pueden reciclarse y servir para nuevos propósitos. Espero les haya gustado.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima historia!

 _Federico H. Bravo_

 _Febrero de 2016, Argentina._

* * *

 **1 Escena vista en la segunda película de la saga, _"Hellraiser II: Hellbound"_.**


End file.
